She Lives to Kill, He Loves to Hate
by SpottedStar
Summary: Sennae and Sam are back! Things are going great for Sennae and Sam, but that all changes. Brad is wise to Sennae's trickery. Can she kill him before his love turns to solid hate, or will Brad manipulate her mind before she can strike. R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**She Lives to Kill, He Loves to Hate**

Inside agent Sennae, and mastermind agent Sam, had just finished up with a job. "I can't believe he thought you were a pouka dancer."

Sennae came into their bedroom, a poofy old fashioned dress in her hands. "That is the last time I ever...AND I MEAN EVER...wear a dress like this again." She flopped down on her bed.

"How's operation Brad going?" Sam asked.

"He still thinks I love him for all he's worth. That reminds me...I have a date." Sennae stood up and ran into the bathroom.

"Did you do any of your homework?" Sam asked from his bed.

"No...can you help me out here, just this one time, Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I can do your homework for you."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" She ran out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a skin tight blue dress, and black high heels. She had her hair in braids.

"Mom and dad are going to shoot you." He commented.

"Nope, they don't know about the date, and they won't find out." She glared at Sam.

"Hey, it's not my fault if you come home at ten."

Sennae attached a holster with a knife to her anckle.

"You're still armed...I thought you trusted him."

"Uh...well you never know if he'll find out." The doorbell rang.

Sennae ran down stairs and threw open the door. It was her best friend Becca. "Hi Sennae, boy your all dressed up. Who's the boy...you must be going on a date if you look like that."

Sennae opened the door wider and Becca came in. "Yeah I have a date Becca, but don't tell any one."

"Okay...where are your folks?"

"Uh...away on buisness."

"And you're going on a date, to where?"

"Uh...The Chili Pepper."

"SENNAE THAT'S THE HOTTEST PLACE IN TOWN! HOW THE HECK DID YOU PULL THAT OFF!"

"My dates...sortta...rich. He and I both...um...share a common interest in the human mind."

"Hey Sennae, another word of advice, if he's armed make sure to...oh hi Becca." Sam got an innocent smile on his face and waved.

"He's watched Mission Impossible too many time." Sennae said.

Becca began to laugh, and soon made herself welcome to Sennae and Sam's room. "When is mystery man coming?" Becca asked as she sat on the floor.

"I don't know...soon I hope." Sennae looked around to see one of her posion bottles sitting on her desk.

"What's that?" Becca asked moving over towards it.

"Nothing...uh...a powder that makes you smell good." Sennae grabbed it and threw it into her desk. The door bell rang again.

"That must be him...well you should probably go home, Becca."

"I want to see you in action. I want to know how you scored a rich boyfriend."

Sennae was strickly set against this, but Becca was determined. "Ok, but if we dissapear...don't try and find us."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Sennae." The doorbell rang again.

The girls ran down stairs and Sennae greeted Brad. "Well doesn't someone look dashing." She hugged him and then invited him in.

"And you look absoulutley beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her, but she moved away.

"Brad...we'll be having company tonight." Sennae motioned to Becca.

"Hi...I'm Becca."

"A pleasure to meet you, Becca." Brad kissed her hand, and then turned to Sennae. "We don't want to miss our reservations."

"I know. Is this over night, or will I be home before school?" Becca's jaw dropped.

"I have some business that I must take care of tomorrow."

Sennae yelled up the stairs. "Sam, I'll be back...whenever!"

There was a loud 'boom' and then smoke left the room. "Uh...I didn't do it and OK!" He yelled back.

Sennae linked arms with Brad, her and Becca chatted as they walked to the limo. "This things beautiful." Becca said as she climbed in.

"Thank you." Brad sat down next to Sennae.

"So what's your buisness? You only look like you're 15 or 14." Brad looked at Sennae who shook her head.

"My father owns a wealthy corporation." He explained.

"Oh...well that's cool." Becca looked at Sennae's shoes.

"What's that on your ankle?" She asked, reaching for it.

"Nothing." Sennae pulled her dress down to cover the holster. Brad was looking at her suspiciously, and his hand reached across her shoulder. Sennae knew this routine all to good, he was looking for a weapon. She leaned in and kissed him, causing his hand to skim over it. They finally got to the resort and got their table. Becca got her own table by the window.

Sennae and Brad ordered and then, as if on cue, Brad popped the question Sennae hated the most. "Would you like to dance?"

Sennae glared at him. "No, thank you."

His eyes flickered a certain way and then he said. "I thought you lived for the thrill?"

Sennae stood up, and he took her hand. She completely forgot about Becca and got caught up in Brad. Brad wrapped his hands around her waist, and she threw her arms around his neck. They moved closer until they were inches apart. "You're concealing a weapon on your ankle, shoulder, and waist."

"Now, what would give you tht idea?" Sennae asked sweetly.

"I can feel the one on your waist, see the one on your shoulder, and your little friend tipped me off about the one on your anckle."

"I know you have a revolver on you somewhere, but I'm not complaining."

"Don't you trust me though, Sennae?"

"Trust is a big word, for such a bad boy. I trust you to take me on a good date, but to not kill me, that could use some work." His hand moved up to her shoulder and he ripped the knife out of it's holster. She reached into his paints pocket and pulled out a revolver. She threw the gun across the floor and he threw the knife into the wall. Suddenly Sennae remembered Becca, and pushed away from Brad.

"What's wrong?"

"My friend might have..." Sennae looked at Becca. She was wide eyed and staring at her and then the knife in the wall. "She saw us! I'm sorry Brad I have to cut this date short." Sennae ran over to Becca pulled her from her seat and out to the limo. She told the driver to take her home.

"What the hell was that!" Becca yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sennae said looking her friend in the eye.

"You just freaking pulled a gun out of his pocket and tossed it aside like it was nothing! He pulled a knife out from under your shoulder strap and you didn't even flinch! Sennae what the freak is going on!" Sennae knew she had to tell her friend.

"Listen...what I'm about to tell you...you don't tell anyone else." Becca nodded. "I'm...an...assassin. I was assigned to kill Brad two months ago, and I'm just following through with my orders. Brad's also an assassin and that's why we were both armed." Sennae took a breath.

Becca was silent for about five minutes. "How many people have you killed?"

"Huh...oh...I lost track at 1,526."

"Well you're my best friend, and I'll except you even if you're an assassin." Sennae and Becca hugged and then Sennae went into her job details.

"Why do you have to date him...why don't you just kill him and get it over with?" Becca asked.

"I'm an inside agent...I manipulate the mind of my victim, lead them to think that I'm safe, and then I strike." Becca cocked her her head which meant she didn't get it. "I play mind games with him."

"Oh...so, has there been anything else besides slow dances that you want to tell me about?" Sennae looked down at the floor then back up at her friend.

"Uh...NO!"

Becca laughed. "So, this whole thing is fake?"

"Yeah, he dosn't suspect a thing." The limo dropped Becca off first and then Sennae. She creeped up the stairs to where Sam was asleep. She crawled into bed and was almost asleep when her phone rang. She reached over and flipped it open. "Talk...to me."

"Your brother and you have a job, the Senate of California." Tony sounded as if he were introducing a star.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sennae groaned.

"Yeah, time for you to do your job." It was their boss, Tony, he always called at the worst time.

"Good bye, Tony." Sennae hung up and went to bed.

----

The next day Sennae hitched a ride with Becca and her mom. Becca was looking unusally tense, and soon Sennae found out why. "So Sennae, Becca told me something interesting last night. She told me you were an assassin."

Sennae shot Becca a glance who was making hand motions. 'I said it in my sleep.' She mouthed to her.

"I'm not an assassin...what would give you that idea." Sennae forgot that Becca's mom was a cop.

"Well my dear, you're wanted in the U.S., and Canada, and-."

"Ok, ok, I know. Yes I'm an assassin, but I havn't killed anyone in Cancuin or outside of the area. Within a 500 yard radius you will not find any killings related to my style."

"What is your style exactly?" Her mother asked.

"Uh...I'm an inside agent...I date my victims, lead them to think that I'm safe...and then finish out my job."

"Oh, that must require a lot of skill."

"Not really, once I'm in their head...they can't get me out. It's a gift, and my brother is the genius of the two of us. He makes all the gadgets and stuff that we use during our jobs."

Becca's mom dropped them off at school, and then left. "Why did you tell her!"

"I told you I said it in my sleep!"

"It doesn't matter Becca, do you want me to have to move again?"

"Wha...why would you have to move?"

Sennae rolled her eyes. "If my identiy is found out by too many non-assassins...my agency will send someone to kill me, at fear that the agency will get caught. Same if I don't complete a job in a length of time, so keep your yap shut."

"That's mean, you provide them business and they send someone to kill you?"

"I live a life of thrills, and that just makes it more thrilling. The fact that this is do or die just makes it that much more satisfying. I didn't get a job done in time, and we blew up our agency and our home, and moved."

"What was the job?" Becca asked.

"Sam and I had to kill our parents."

Becca's jaw dropped.

"When it's your life or anothers, you would choose your own. An assassin is trained not to think for the other, but merly the agency. Hesitation is a flaw of pure fatality, but to an inside agent like me it's not. I was told that with my manipulative skills I could get myself out of anything."

"I'll never understand this...you're just thowing your emotions to the wind."

Sennae nodded. "Yeah, we will only care for us and the agency, but with Sam and I we cared to much, and almost lost our lives. I chose my position, because I felt that I could do my best in that feild. I'm able to channel my emotion into what I do."

Becca nodded. "I think I get it now."

The first class Sennae and Becca had was chorus and it was a nice way to start the day. Their teacher declared that Sennae would be singing a song from the Phantom of the Opera with the lead baratone, Bryan. Sennae wasn't lead soprano, but had the delicate, yet audiable voice for the part. Then she declared that they would have to also do a dance routine along with the band.

"This should be interesting." She heard Bryan whisper to a friend.

"Yeah man, she's the hottest girl in school. You should totally ask her out." He whispered back.

"No, she must have a boyfriend."

"Actually, I'm single, I can do Thursday."

Byran looked at her in shock. "We can reherse at your house, or mine, I don't care."

"Uh...how about your house."

"Alright, I live at 478 Tonya Ave."

"Cool, I'll be over at seven."

The teacher stomped her foot to get the attention of the class. "Sennae...Bryan...this is for a county wide talent show, so put your entire heart into it. I want to see you two practically throwing yourself into each others arms."

Sennae regret promising to practice at his house, she would be too much of a distraction.

----

When she got home her phone began to ring. "Talk to me. Brad...hi. No I can't do Thursday, I have a da...I have to practice for a perfomance. Yeah, I know, I promised, but I have a commitment. Fine...Thursday at eight...OK." Sennae hung up, then got an idea. "SAM!"

Sam came running up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"You're going on a date with Brad, Thursday." She threw her supplies at him, and then instructed him on what to do. "My date with Bryan ends at nine, so I'll be there in time to give him a good night kiss."

Sam glared at her. "What if you don't get there in time?"

Sennae bit her lip. "Uh...don't let him get you in a corner, don't act surprised, and make sure to keep your mouth closed."

Sam began to twitch. There was no way out of this, he was as tall as Sennae, and even had her same facial expressions. "Why can't you go on the date!" Sam whined.

"I have a performance to practice for...with Bryan. As payment I got the band teacher to let you play the violen during our performance."

Sam shrugged. "Okay, but you have to be there for the kiss."

Sennae sat on her bed and relaxed, but soon Sam's phone began to ring. "Smith. The Senate of California, but that's like a world wide broadcast. Yeah...OK...we'll do the job. Yeah...bye Tony."

Sennae ran to her closet and pulled out her sunday best. "Looks like the political world is about to go sky high."

----

Sennae wore a black cami with a loose white blouse, dark jeans, a pair of black boots, and very dark sunglasses. She had her hair down and it was straightened.

Sam was wearing a thin white button up shirt, black dress pants, and see through sun glasses. His hair was spiked forward and gelled. "You know the deal? I wire the explosive unit, and you keep whoever comes my way...busy."

"I can do that." Sennae made her way to the stage enterance, while Sam began to wire the unit.

Suddenly a guy about Sennae's age made his way towards her. "Hey there Angel, where did you fall from the sky?" Sennae looked away, this guy was geeky. "Hey! I was talkin' to you!" He grabbed Seanna's shoulder and turned her around.

"Don't touch me!" She retorted, and threw his hand off her shoulder.

"A little stubborn much?" He said it with a smirk on his face.

"Preverted much?" Sennae said taking a step back. Brad wasn't even this direct.

"Listen I'm the Senators son...names James."

Sennae glared at him over the rim of her sun glasses. "I don't care. Back off, scum."

Sennae went to go get Sam, but James grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into the wall. "I don't think you get it, I get whatever I want, and I want you." His face was inches from hers, it was times like this Sennae wished she wasn't so attractive.

"I'm taken, and not interested." She tried to shoulder him off but he pushed her harder into the wall. "Sam!" She yelled.

"Sennae hang on...I need five more minutes!" Sam yelled back.

"Yeah well all this freak needs is five seconds." Sennae kneed James in the torrso. "Not today lover boy." James fell over on the ground in pain. "Sam hurry up!" Sennae hissed urgently.

"Yes master!" Sam hissed in a creepy voice.

"Just hurry up!" Sennae yelled.

"Yes, very well then." He stood up and stepped away from the unit, it was concealed under the podium. "Piece of cake." He whispered.

Sennae felt something firm grip her shoulder, but she knew it was James. "Let go of me!" She whirled around to see his face only inches from hers.

"Oh, you did it now." He said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly a strong hand rested on his shoulder. "I believe the Miss said that she wasn't interested." Sennae looked up to see Brad.

"Back off, freak! I'm the Senators son!" James hissed.

"Yeah, well, I'm her boyfriend." Brad said calmly. He reached out and put his arm around Sennae's waist, and they began to walk away.

"Yeah, well...prove it!" James yelled in a babyish tone.

Sennae got up on her tip toes and kissed Brad, she had to stand on her tip toes, because Brad was one foot taller than her. "That proof enough?" Brad asked.

James looked hurt, but that soon turned to anger. "You wanna fight for her!" He hissed.

Sennae couldn't believe this, she really wasn't that attractive...was she?

"No, she's not a trophy, she's the one I love, so bug off." Sennae wrapped her arm around Brad's shoulder, and his grip on her waist tightened. They turned around and, again, began to walk away. Sam was right behind them, with the detonation unit in his hand.

When they were reaching the exit door, Sennae heard someone yell: "Get her!" Brad obviously heard it too, because he turned around at the same time she did. Four freakishly muscular guys were rocketing toward them.

"Sam get out of here so you can dentinate the bomb, we got these freaks covered." Sam nodded and ran off.

Brad got in front of Sennae, in an attempt to shield her from the mutant subway trains. "I'll let them work it out." She said to herself.

Brad took on three of the four guys, and was holding his own, but wasn't exactly winning. One of the guys grabbed Sennae and began to push her into the supply closet. "Get your hands off me!" She yelled and punched the guy, but it only made him mad and he threw Sennae into the closet-as hard as he could-and locked the door.

Sennae turned on the light to see James at the other end of the supply closet. "Looks like I win." He said in a devilish tone.

He began to walk towards Sennae, until she had backed herself against the wall. "Brad!" She yelled in a frantic voice. She could feel James's hands curling around her waist, then it dawned on her. A supply closet is tiny, tiny enough to climb the wall. Sennae launched herself into the air, went into a split, and her feet caught the wall.

She put her hands on both walls to quickly balance herself, then let go. "How the freak did you do that!" James said looking up at her.

"Years of climbing up my hallway wall. Oh, and one more thing...I'm not coming down!" She said glaring at him.

There was a loud pounding on the door. "Sennae are you okay!" Brad yelled.

"Uh...I guess, just get me out of here!" She yelled back.

"Okay, I'll go get Sam and him and I will bust down this door." She heard Brad runaway from the door.

Sennae got bored and stopped paying attention causing her heels to lose their grip. She spun forward, but when she caught her grip she was upside down. "Darn it!" She yelled at herself.

"I knew you wouldn't hold that long." James said in an amused voice.

Sennae did a back flip, and landed on her knees. "Ouch! That hurt." She stood up and tried to get back up the wall, but her knees hurt too bad. "Oh, come on!" She groaned.

James grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Having some difficulties?" He asked smartly.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her into the wall. "I have a boyfriend, I don't need another. Really you don't want to date me...I live a dangerous life." Sennae put her hands on James's shoulders to keep him from getting any closer.

"I love danger." He whispered and pushed forward. Sennae couldn't hold him back, but she moved her head.

"You need to let me out of here." She hissed into his ear. She could feel his breath hit her ear and cheek.

"I get what I want." He hissed back.

Sennae was starting to crack, she wanted out of this closet, and what was taking Brad so long? It was only one kiss, and then may be he would let her go. "Fine, what do you want?" She asked.

"Well..." James tapped his chin.

"No...don't answer that." Sennae said, as she reached for a mop.

"How about I show you what I want?" He asked.

Sennae's hand tightened around the mop and she pulled it a little closer. "Very well then."

James leaned in and just before his lips could touch hers, Sennae smacked him over the head with the mop. He fell over and rolled around.

"You political type are so...so weak." She ran and jumped out a tiny window that she hadn't seen when she entered.

Brad and Sam came rushing by her, stopped, back pedalled, then sighed.

"We thought you were a goner." Sam said in a relieved tone.

"Nope, I'm just...fine." Sennae said as she walked over to Brad.

"He didn't touch you...or harm you...or anything like that...did he?" The look of worry in his eye was unmistakable.

"No, I'm fine." Sennae said in calm voice. "Now, lets go kill his father and GET IT OVER WITH!"

Sennae pushed past Brad and grabbed the remote from Sam. "Sennae, NO! The circuts aren't properly-!" Sennae hit the button. "Ohgawd!" Sam cried.

The remote began to tick. Sennae ran and threw the remote at the podeum, just as the Senate was appearing. "We got 'em! Lets bust this joint!"

Sennae, Sam, and Brad all turned tail and began to run. They heard the bomb go off, and turned around to watch their work. A big cloud of smoke and flames flooded the sky, but the Senate remained unharmed.

"How the...? Oh boy let me tell you!" Sennae had cracked. She ripped a knife from her belt loop and began to run up the stage. "I'll freaking kill him myself." Sennae heard steady footsteps behind her.

"Sennae calm down! It'll work out, just come back to the limo." Brad had sprinted up beside her.

"No way...I want him dead!"

Brad grabbed Sennae's arm, and whipped her around. She went to throw a punch but he caught it. "Sennae, you're coming with me."

Sennae raised her eyebrows. "Wait one minute, I got to finish this job." Sennae went to brush past him, but Brad grabbed her hair and pulled her to him.

"Sennae this is a world wide broadcast!"

"I DON'T CAR-!"

Brad put his hand over her mouth and in one swift movement threw her into the backseat of his limo. He jumped in the backseat and told the driver to go anywhere. Sam was sitting in the front seat, and put up the extra tinted blind, so Sennae couldn't glare at him.

"You're too job oriented." Brad said calmly.

"No...I just want the job done." Sennae argued.

"NO SENNAE! THAT IS A GOVERMENT MISSION! IF YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTED CAUGHT IT WOULD HAVE WENT TO THE SUPREME COURT...and they would have surely given you the death penalty." Brad looked away. It was obvious that he had been worried about Sennae's life.

"Brad...I...I'm sorry." Sennae lowered her head.

"It's ok." Brad said turning back to her. "I know you've had some bad missions in the past, but you can't let them haunt you. You gotta move on."

Sennae looked him square in the eye. "You weren't trained like me." There was a long pause before she went on. "I was trained to get the job done, no matter how many innocent lives I take in the process. I was trained to stay strong and fight hard."

Brad gave her a curious look. "You know...you haven't had a job in a really long time...I wonder why?" He sat down next to her.

"Well...uh...Tony wants me to take it easy...he dosn't want to lose his only girl inside agent. It's rather sad really."

Brad began to look at her questioningly. "Really...hmm...maybe I should talk to him about that."

"No, really it's fine, I enjoy my time off."

Brad's eyes flashed and he nodded. "Very well then."

Sennae let out a silent sigh of relief. Soon the limo pulled up to their house and Sam and Sennae got out. "Good bye, Brad." Sennae waved good bye as he drove away. "Oh thank gawd!" She said as the limo turned the corner. "He almost found out. I have to try and keep calm."

Sam looked at her and shook his head. "Really, you think!"

Sennae turned around and went inside and up to her room. She imediatly picked up the phone and called Becca. "Becca, did you watch the news. Don't ask why! Becca was there an assassination attempt on the Senate today! There was...did they figure out who did it? Becca don't ask stupid questions, of course I did it! Is he dead? He died from a heart attack...earlier this evening...great. Yes, if you want to come over you can. Yup, see you in a minute." Sennae hung up.

"So, your little friend knows, why haven't you killed her yet?" Sennae screamed and whirled around to see Brad in her doorway.

"How did you get in here? My father normally shoots you, when you come to the door." She asked pulling him into the room and shutting the door.

"I climbed through your hallway window. Listen, I wanted to ask you something." Sennae looked into his eyes, they showed power, secretesy, and suspicion.

"Um...Brad...Sweety...I'm all for the whole run away thing, but I can't get married."

He moved closer to her. "No, it's not that. I need to know if you still love me, and not just my money...or the money you'll earn."

Sennae must have let some form of insecurity slip into her eyes, because the next thing she knew, Brad had his hands wrapped around her neck, and she was against the wall. "Tell me Sennae, is this about money?"

Sennae couldn't lye, Brad would pick it up, but she had to try. "Uh...no, it's not...I really do love you."

Brad let go of her throat, but kept her flat against the wall. "Really, than why is it that I hear about you dating a guy named Bryan."

Sennae froze, he must have tapped her phone. "I'm not dating him, I'm just being forced to do a play with him." Sennae felt the emotions enter her eyes.

She jerked to one side and as Brad went to block her way, she jerked the other way and dove past him. She grabbed a knife off her desk, and turned to see a butcher knife grasped firmly in his hand.

"Sennae tell me the truth, do you still love me?"

"Yes, but you know how I get when I'm pushed into a corner. I feel like Sam, when he's in the basement and I turn off the lite."

Brad's eyes lit up. "Hmm...interesting...so you don't like getting pushed into a corner." He began to move towards her.

Sennae threw the knife, but Brad caught it. He dropped the butcher knife on the floor and continued to move towards Sennae. She threw a kick, just missing his head. He reached for her arm, but Sennae did a front flip over him.

"Tada!" She squealed as she landed. Brad grabbed her from behind and threw her onto her bed. She grabbed the knife on the desk, just as Brad jumped into the air, and landed on top of her. She put the knife to his throat, as he wrapped his hands around her neck.

"I do believe this is our first fight." He indicated.

"Yeah, assassin fights are really fun." Sennae said sarcatically. Sennae let her eyes show worry, hurt, and love, three keys to puseadion.

Brad's eyes softened, and he let go of Sennae's neck, so Sennae dropped her knife. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Brad said quietly.

Sennae leaned forward and began to kiss him, when her door opened. Brad already had his hands wrapped around the back of her neck, so Sennae just went with the flow.

"Uh...Sennae?" Sennae quickly tore away from Brad to see Becca in her doorway.

"Umm...hi Becca." Sennae sat up, making Brad topple off of her and onto the floor.

"Good evening Mlle. Becca. Uh...Sennae and I had a little spat and well...I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sennae." Sennae opened her window.

"Yes, very well then." Brad gave her a quick peck as he climbed out the window.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

She closed the window and locked it. "Anyway...hi Becca."

Becca carefully entered the room. "Uh...I didn't interupt anything did I?"

"Oh no, that was just a quick make up."

Becca shook her head. "You didn't seem like the kind of person to go that far."

"BECCA! I WAS SAVING MY LIFE! I WASN'T...I wan't doing anything more." Becca still looked disgusted. "He almost found out, Becca. My lifes on the line right now, and I can't afford for someone to cut the rope."

Becca looked her directly in the eye. "What you're doing is wrong. Flirting and pursueading your victoms, then killing them. Don't you ever think about their lives."

"If I don't kill them someone else will. I'm a less painful death."

"I know, but you and Brad...were just...and you're going to kill him!"

"YES! BECCA IF I DON'T KILL HIM FIRST, HE'LL KILL ME! BECCA, THE LAST GIRL HE MURDERED WAS BEATIN TO DEATH, AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE HER TWIN!"

Becca gasped. "That's awful!"

"Hmm...really ya think! My mom once told me: If a fagile life you must take, make it one quick blow, not a million painful ones." Sennae tucked her knives into her desk. "My life is fragile right now, and it will not with stand being shattered." Sennae sat on her bed and threw her head into the pillow.

"Sennae...why...why do you throw yourself into danger?" Sennae lifted her head slowly and glared at Becca.

"I've told you a million times already! I have no other choice, Becca! I can't quite my job, they'll send someone to kill me!" Suddenly Sennae's phone began to ring. She gripped it tightly and flipped it open. "I'm not in the mood Tony! Leave it for another time!"

There was a long pause then Tony began to speak. "Your friend, Becca, she knows?"

Sennae answered without thinking. "Yes...why do you need to know?"

"You're going to kill her, and tell her mother she was hit by a car or something."

Sennae paused then dropped her phone. "BECCA GET OUT OF HERE!" She grabbed Becca and quickly ran her downstairs. "SAM CODE BLACK, WE GOTTA BUST THIS JOINT!"

Sam came rushing downstairs. "Who's the code black for."

Sennae quickly pointed to Becca, then grabbed her father's Porshae keys. "Be back in a bit Dad!" She ran Becca and Sam out the door.

"Where are we going to take her?" Sam asked questioningly.

"She's not going to go anywhere, we're going to go corner Tony. He needs to learn a little bit more about our capabilities. You're going to protect Becca, while I invade the building." Sennae jumped into the drivers seat, and Sam and Becca got in the back. Sennae pulled out of the driveway, just missing the mail box, then she sped down to their agency at 70 mph. Once there, she took only one small knife with her and advanced towards the building.

"There are three men guarding the door...how's she going to get in?"

Sam began to laugh uncontrolably at Becca's question. She saw Sennae give a small wink at one of the guards, he quickly opened the door.

"Peice of cake." Sennae whispered. She walked down a few hallways till she reached Tony's office. She kicked open the door, and advanced in.

Tony looked shocked at her enterance. "Did you do your job, and are you going to fix my door?"

Sennae shined her knife into the light, making it visible. "I'm not doing that job!"

Tony quickly approched her. "You WILL do that job."

Sennae grabbed him by his shirt collar, and pushed him into a chair. "How valuable is my life to this agency?"

"Very, we'd have no buisness if we didn't have you. You're the only inside agent I have."

Sennae shined the knife one more time. "Have you ever seen blood run down a blade? I've seen it, more times than I can count, but I've never seen my own blood run down a blade."

Tony's eyes flashed. "You wouldn't!"

Sennae put the knife to her throat. "Cancel the job...and I won't."

Tony's eyes flared in anger, but it settled. "Fine...job canceled." He looked down at the floor and when he looked back up, Sennae was gone.

She quickly made her way out to the car. The three men now fighting over who was going to get to ask her for her digets. "The jobs been canceled...Sam can you drive?"

Sam looked into her eyes. "You never thought we'd go back to that training, did you?"

Sennae's hands were shaking, and the knife had fallen to the floor. "The training that Mom and Dad gave us. To care for ones life...even if it means losing your own...even if it means extremes."

Sam helped her into the passenger seat, then drove Becca home.

Sennae had had a long day, and tomorow was only going to be worse.

----

Sennae was in her math class, staring out the door.

"Miss Smith!" Her teacher yelled.

Sennae snapped back into focus, and he continued his lesson. Sennae began to stare out the door again, until she saw Brad in the hallway. "Uh...sir...may I have the bathroom pass?"

"Anything to get you out of my classroom!"

Sennae ran out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here!" She yelled.

"Looking for you...we need to talk!" Brad looked angery.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in school! I don't have the time to deal with you!" Sennae turned around, but Brad grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't you turn your back on me!"

Sennae grabbed his hand and nearly crushed. "You're going to let me go back to class or else I'll-."

Brad reached for her throat and this led to a series of chain reactions. Sennae grabbed his hair, he grabbed her throat, and they both started yelling: "You let go! No you let go!"

**A/N: Don't worry peoples. The story dosn't end there. Will Brad find out? Can Sennae save her life? How will the date with Brain go? Stay tuned for Ch. 2 of She Lives to Kill, He Loves to Hate!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kids began to flood out of the classrooms to see what was going on. Brad picked Sennae up by her throat, but she kept a tight grip on his hair and put her feet against his torrso. "Brad! Stop choking Sennae!" Sam had come from the seventh grade wing.

"Bring it on shrimpy, you can't save her."

Sennae, seeing that Brad was distracked, swung a hard kick to his torso. Brad lurched forward as the kick made it's connection, loosing his grip on Sennae. She tore away, and ran over to Sam. "I need you to get everyone out of here."

Sam nodded. "People we need to evacuate, like now."

"No, no, stay for the show." Brad hissed as he stood up.

"You better get back down on that floor, and start begging for mercy." Sennae indicated. The was a loud _ooohhh_ from the kids. Sennae swung a hard punch that Brad caught. He twisted her arm, then threw her over his shoulder, then onto the granite floor.

"Sennae!" Sam yelled as her head bounced off the floor.

"You're next Sammy Boy!" Brad turned around to face Sam.

Sennae was weakly getting to her feet. "Don't...touch...the little brother."

Brad turned around to back hand her, but she was prepared. A loud gasp came from the crowd, as Sennae released a knife from her belt holster. "Don't touch me either." Sennae walked over to Sam. "Hold this...protect yourself." Sam nodded. Sennae turned around to face Brad. "You, get out of the school! We'll talk about this later!"

Brad got his charming smile going. "I only need to talk to you for a spilt second."

Sennae twitched. "Two can play at that game." She took her hair out of it's ponytail, and softened her eyes. "Now can you please leave?"

Sam began to laugh. "Your doomed Brad, she only dose that to really special people."

Brad's eyes darkened. "You're a deceiving witch, my heart knows your tricks."

"I'm in your head Brad, there's no way to push me out. You might think I'm gone, but I'm not. I watch your every move, I read your thoughts, emotions, your amber eyes, everything. There's nothing you do...or plan to do...that I don't know about. You're my book and each day...I read a new page." Brad crashed to the floor on his knees, his hands wrapped around his head. "Fear! Shock! Mentally unstable! Astonished! I could go on and on, Brad! Your emotions are laid out right there, for me to see." Brad got up and ran out of the school.

"Sennae...you...you destroyed him." Sam whispered.

"Good." Sennae turned around and walked back into the empty classroom and sat down.

-----

The principal called her parents and explained what happened. The minute John heard that Sennae had gotten beatin by a young man who she called Brad, he grabbed his keys and drove to the school, Jane in the passengers seat.

"She should be fine." Jane assured him.

"He smacked her head off the granite floor, choked her, an tried to assult Sam."

Jane's eyes turned to stone, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. The image of Sennae struggling against Brad's massive hands to breath, and Sam left vulnerable as his sister lay on the floor unconsious. Those images were what she feared the most. Sennae was always there to protect Sam though, and Sam always backed her up. They had been that way since Sam was two and Sennae was four, but if Sennae was to fall, Sam became as vulnerable as a deer on a highway. "Is Sennae still out of it?" Jane asked.

"According to the principal, she never lost consiousness. He turned to assult Sam, and she struggled to her feet to protect him. The principal also noted that Sam told Brad to stop choking Sennae, thus distracking him long enough for Sennae to retaliate."

"Thank God they have each other." Jane said relieved.

"I know, but now we have to explain why...why Sennae had a knife on campus."

"WHAT! SHE REVEALED HER WEAPON! I told her to never do such a thing!"

"She probably had no other choice, Jane!" They were both stressed, it was easy to see.

Once they reached the school, they immediatly ran into the nurse's office where Sennae had a nice egg on her head. "Hi Mom. Hey Dad. What's crackalaton?" Her mother looked at Sennae and then to Sam, who was sitting beside Sennae with his head against her shoulder.

"Are you two okay?" John asked.

"It's all good in this side of the neighborhood." Sam said.

"We'll sign you two out, as soon as we talk to the principal." Jane assured them.

"I-I have play...practice." Sennae choked.

"Ooh...with Bri-!" Sennae kicked Sam in the shin. "Ow...that hurt!"

Sennae turned to her mom. "Can you come watch us perform?" She asked, then she turned to John. "Dad...I...I really want your opinion on this guy. I might...I might have my first real boyfriend."

John put his hand on his head. "I am in a dream...a dream...a dream I might...or might not...enjoy."

Sennae stood up and strode past them. "Follow me...he awaits my arrival." Sennae took them through the winding hallways till they reached a door that said: STAGE. She opened the door, and could hear someone yelling:

"What do you mean the guy beat her?! Where is she?! I gotta go check on her man...she might be hurt." Sennae opened the door, and there was Brian. "Oh my God, Sennae, thank Heaven your ok." He ran his hand through his hair. "Not like I was flipping out or anything...I...I heard you took a punch."

Sennae stepped aside to reveal her Mom and Dad. "Brian...this is my Mom, and my Dad."

John stepped forward, and Brian stuck out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir...and also you M'am."

John looked at the hand, then took it firmly in his. "You got a good grip...that's a plus."

The drama/chorus teacher, Mrs. Puss, approched them. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith, if you wish to watch take your appropiate seats...in the auditorium. Miss Smith, glad to see your up and moving, we're doing free form today. Pick a song...any song."

Sennae sat there for a second. "Genie in a Bottle, Christina Agulara." Mrs. Puss gave a clap of joy and then dissappeared.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Brian asked.

"If you can impress my Dad." Sennae picked up the microphone and walked out on stage. Her teacher turned on the karaoke cd and the entro to Genie in a Bottle began.

"Now the rest of you, come out here and strut your stuff." Mrs. Puss instructed. That meant dance to a random song.

Genie in a Bottle

I feel like I've been locked up tight

for a century of lonely nights

Waiting for someone to release me

You're licking your lips

And blowing kisses my way

But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away

Baby. Baby. baby (Baby ,baby, baby)

Brian resigned to the curtain, and after a while sat down. "Dang," He whispered. "she's really good, and beautiful." He noticed her father staring at him intently. _Gotta focus, want to make a impression. _He thought. "Why is she making this so damn hard." He muttered to himself. Sennae was up dancing, swinging her hair side to side as she sang.

Ooh (my body is saying let's go)

Ooh (but my heart is saying no)

As Sennae finished the first bridge she walked over to Brian and gave him her hand. He stood up with her, but she then walked away. "Tease." He whispered to her. "You know it." She whispered back. Then skipped back to the front of the stage.

Chorus:

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression

I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

You gotta rub me the right way

honey I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come, come, come on and let me out

The music's fading

The lights down low

Just one more dance

And then were gonna go

Waiting for someone

Who needs me

Hormones racing at the speed of light

But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight

Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby)

One of Brian's friends came to stand beside him. "Dude go make your move. She's totally taunting you." Brian nodded to her father. "I'm trying to make a good impression." "Screw that! Dude, I'll go make the move for you." Brian stood up and got his friend in a headlock. "You freaking touch her and you'll lose the very few brain cells you have left." Brian's friend sunk his teeth into Brian's arm. Brian said a very bad word, then let go.

Ooh (my body is saying let's go)

Ooh (but my heart is saying no)

Chorus:

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me (Ooh)

I can make your wish come true (Wish come true...Woah)

Just come and set me free

And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

You Gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come, come, come on and let me out

Brian's friend wrapped an arm around Sennae's waist, but she pulled away. Mr. Smith stood up and began to move towards the stage, but Brian was already there. He got his friend in another head lock. "Oh you asked for it." Brian's friend punched him in the stomach, but Brian held out.

"Dude, let go!" Brian let go, but walked over to Sennae.

"Tell the Miss you're sorry." Sennae stopped singing, and the music stopped playing.

"Cha' right! I didn't do anything! I'm outta here!" Brian grabbed his friends shirt collar.

"Tell Miss Smith, you're sorry." His friend grabbed Sennae's shoulder and pushed her aside. She stumbled backwards and almost fell off stage. Brian snapped his fingers. "Yo Bernardo, can you take care of him for me?" A group of boys grabbed ahold of Brian's friend, and dragged him out into the hallway. Brian helped Sennae to her feet. "You may proceed." He walked back to the curtain and sat down. John nodded to Sennae.

"I like this boy...a lot." Him and Jane turned around and walked out. The music began again, and Sennae finished the song.

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

You Gotta rub me the right way honey (if you wanna be with me)

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come, come, come on and let me out

Ooh (my body is saying let's go)

Ooh (but my heart is saying no)

Chorus:

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me (Ooh)

I can make your wish come true (Wish come true...Woah)

Just come and set me free

And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

You Gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come, come, come on and let me out

Sennae began to walk over to Brian, and he stood up to greet her. She put her one free hand on his shoulder, then nodded. This registered, but Sennae saw an urge in Brian's eyes.

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

You Gotta rub me the right way honey (if you wanna be with me)

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come, come, come on and let me out.

Sennae put the microphone down, and when she stood up, she was face to face with Brian. She sighed. "I'm not that much of a tease."

"You can't even imagine." Brian leaned forward and-to Sennae's shock-kissed her.

Sennae wanted to enjoy the moment, but, of course, Mrs. Puss would not allow it. "MISS SMITH! MR. TARONT! STOP THIS PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION RIGHT NOW!"

Sennae pushed away. "So much for an emotional production." She laughed.

Brian chuckled. "She's just mad because you get more attention from you peers than she dose from her own husband." Brian gently took her hand in his. "I believe practice and school are over, would you like to come to my place." Sennae looked at Sam, he had a big smile on his face, and he nodded.

"Sure...why not?" She exited the school with Brian at her side.

They walked to his house, which was only a few blocks away from the school. He opened the door and threw his bookbag down on the floor. "My parents are both at work. They work from 2:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m."

"Cool, both my parents stay home." She walked into his living room and sat down.

"You want some lemonade?!" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Um...sure." She yelled back.

He came into the living room with two glasses of lemonade in his hands. He set them down on the glass coffee table. "So I got your Dad's approval, I must say I'm shocked?"

Sennae giggled. "You deserved it." She looked down at her hands set neatly in her lap. "Thanks for sticking up for me, I'm sortta pickey about who I let touch me."

She looked back up, and once again Brian's face was inches from hers. "Do I have your approval?"

Sennae couldn't conseal the grin that escaped her. Brian was her first real love, and she really enjoyed the way he looked at her. When he looked at her, she felt as if she were a person, not the school hottie.

"I let you kiss me before...what's stopping you now?" She asked smartly.

"I won't invade your personal space, unless it's ok with you." Sennae was sure her Dad was going to be all yippy skippy at this news.

"You have my permission," Before Sennae could think about what she was doing, she threw her arms around Brian's neck and brought his face a couple millimeters closer. "because I don't think this counts as a public display of affection."

Brain chuckled, and then brought his lips to hers. This time Sennae got to enjoy the moment, because Mrs. Puss wasen't there to break it up, and Brian was a really good kisser. Brad had nothing on Brian. Brad was blunt about it, he'd kiss you whether you wanted to be kissed or not. Brian asked first, and was a _really good kisser! _Her mother was going to get a hoot out of that.

Brian broke away slowly to look at her. "You're a really good kisser."

He said in a chuckled voice. "You're not to bad yourself." Sennae commented.

He gently wrapped his hands around her neck, and kissed her again. Sennae relaxed, as Brian's gentle hands made there way to her shoulders. Brian kept on teasing her, acting like he was pulling away, and then pressing his lips to hers again.

When they broke away for air Sennae gasped: "You're a tease."

"No, you're a tease. I've never felt the urge to dance in my life, but when you were dancing and singing...I wanted to-."

Sennae cut him off. "I have that affect on people." She explained.

Brian tilted his head and stared at her. "I must be one of the most luckiest guys in the world." He whispered.

"Why is that?" Sennae asked.

"Because I'm dating you." This made Sennae's heart do flips in her chest.

She wanted to kiss him again, but he got up and turned on the cd player. "Do you like Josh Turner?" He asked.

"Who's he?" She asked.

Brian just shook his head and then turned on the cd played. Sennae realized that Brian's voice was quite similar to this Josh Turner, dudes. It was deep and caring. He sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there on the couch and listened to Josh Turner sing Would You Go With Me. Brian would occasionly join in, on the chorus. His voice could dip from a very low to a moderate high. Sennae just rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. This was relaxing, too relaxing, she soon felt her eyes close for good, and slumber over shadowed her.

-----

Sennae gave a shudder as cold air rushed to greet her. She opened her eyes, to find that her and Brian had both fallen asleep. Brian shivered awake, and gave a chuckle. "I guess we were both tired." Sennae ran her hands through her hair. "What time is it?" She asked groggly.

"Uh...9:00...whoa Josh Turner nows how to make you enjoy a nap."

Sennae's eyes widened. "Brian I gotta go...I'm sorry...but my brother-! Oh my freaking God!" She ran to the door scooping up her back pack.

"Sennae wait! What's wrong?!"

Sennae stopped and turned to face him. "My brother's in a big jam, I was suppose to meet him somewhere, but now I'm late and-." Brian slipped his hand under her chin, and kissed her again, but Sennae tore away. "I have to go help my brother...he's in way over his head."

Brian's eyes were filled with understanding. "You go do what you gotta do."

Sennae ran out the door, and down the street to the resort, but what she saw chilled her very bones. Brad had ahold of Sam and was shaking him violently. "Where's your sister?!" He yelled.

"I'll never tell you!" Sam spat.

"BRAD!" Sennae advanced out from the shadows. "Let my brother go!"

Brad let go of Sam and stomped over to Sennae. "Why is it, that your brother is covering for you?! Where the hell have you been?!"

Sennae gulped. "I told you that I had practice, but you wouldn't listen, so it's your own fault."

Brad latched on to her shoulders. "You're coming with me." He growled.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this Sweetheart, but this country has rules against beating women, young ladys, and girl." She smiled at him sweetly, but he raised his hand and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. Sennae said a very bad word, then turned her head to glare at him.

"Get in the limo." He said dryly.

Sennae's answer was final. "No."

Sam was rushing towards Brad. He jumped up and got him in a head lock, but Brad swung an elbow back, and it made a hard blow to Sam's head. Sam's eyes went dazed, he let go, and fell to the ground in a small heap. Sennae got back up and ran over to him. "Sam...Sammy Boy...you ok?" There was no response. Sennae checked to make sure he was still breathing, then stood slowly.

"The twerp deserved it." Brad chimed in.

Sennae eyes darted to his. "When you mess up the little brother, I mess you up!" She took out a knife, and began to run at Brad. She slashed at him, but he grabbed her wrist. She swung a kick, but Brad caught that too. He twisted her wrist behind her back, and shoved her into the gravel.

"You'll never win when it comes to me." He hissed in her ear.

People were coming out of the resort, and one of them bent down to check on Sam. "Sir!" Sennae yelled. He looked in her direction, then gasped. He strode over to Brad, and kicked him off her.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked. Sennae looked at him, and he gasped again. "He hit you!" Sennae nodded. The man took out a cellphone and called the cops. "Do you know that young lad?" He asked pointing to Sam.

"He's my brother." She choked.

Sam began to stir, then lifted his head from the ground. "Don't worry, I'll save you, I'm Super Sam." He said in a dazed voice.

Sennae got up and walked over to him. "You ok, Sammy Boy?"

"Aside of a head ache the size of the Niagra Falls, yup I'm fine." He looked at her face.

"It's bruised." He informed her.

The man came up to them. "The police don't want you to stay here, I'll drive you home." He helped Sennae to her feet, who helped Sam stand up.

"Thank you, Sir." Sennae said greatfully.

"No problem, Miss." He put them in the back of the small Kia Optama. As Sennae slipped her head under the saftey of the hood, she saw Brad standing in the alleyway, a dark grin on his face.

"Who are these dears?" A women asked.

"Kids who need a ride home."

She looked at Sennae. "Oh dear! Sweety what happened to you?!"

"Yes, if it's not to much to ask, why was that young man assulted you?"

Sam nodded to her. "We had an argument. He was trying to get me to...to get a ride home with him. I told him 'no', so he slapped me, and then I got my butt kicked."

The man chuckled. "I take it that dosn't happen a lot, to you anyway."

"No Sir, it dosn't." The man stopped laughing.

"Why would a young man want to harm a beautiful young lady like her?" His wife scorned. "It's rather sad really."

Sam leaned his head against Sennae's shoulder, and began to silently cry. Sennae patted his head, and rested her head on his. "Where do you live?" The man asked.

"007 Rose Drive."

The man drove them to their house, and then escorted them to the door. "Thank you so much, Sir." Sam said as he opened the door.

"You're very much so welcome." The man said as he walked back to his car.

Sam entered first, then Sennae. When they entered the hallway lights flicked on, and there was John and Jane, both staring at them. "Where have you been, young lady?" John asked calmly.

"Uh," Sennae turned her face to hide the bruise. "at Brian's rehearsing for the play."

Jane tilted her head. "Sennae...what are you trying to hide?" She walked over to Sennae, grabbed her chin, and turned her face so she could see her. "Oh my dear God! Sennae what happened to you?!"

"In a word: BRAD!" Sennae ripped away from her mom and ran up stairs. No one dared to follow her, they knew she was upset. Sennae slammed her door shut and locked it. She threw herself onto her bed. "I have to do something, but I'm pinned into a corner." She began to cry into her pillow, not wanting anyone to hear her.

This went on for about five minutes, until Jane knocked on her door. "Sweety...can we talk?" Sennae stood up and unlocked her door. Jane immediatly took her in her arms and hugged her till she stopped crying. "I know it's hard, and you really had no other choice. It might not have been fair, but might I say you do a mighty fine job with your work."

Sennae just thought about that. She didn't say anything, she was in a state of unconsiousness. Jane helped her into bed, and stayed by her side till she was asleep. As she closed the door behind her, John came out of Sam's room.

"Is she okay?" He asked running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I really don't know, she's really tramatized. I fear this will be the cinder block that ends her career." Jane began to walk towards their room, John right behind her.

"We should have done more to protect them! We should have stayed with them night and day! Neither of them deserved to be forced into this life!" John leaned against the wall to stare at Jane who was sitting on the bed.

"They wouldn't be the same children that we've grown to love and protect. Sennae is an independent women, who has every aspect of human mind and behavior memorized. Sam is a brain genius, who knows how to wire a bomb in under five minutes. They both need each other to be one person. If Sennae quits Sam will too, and they'll both be in danger."

"And, Sennae knowing this...won't even dare to put Sam through that."

"She's just going to drag herself through this problem, and come out victorious." Jane finished.

"So I can't kill him?" John asked.

"No, we have to let Sennnae do it." John threw four knives, five poision bottles, two revolvers, and a 30.6 out from under his jacket. "Fine...you win."


	3. Chapter 3

Sennae woke the next morning, and against her parents wishes, put on a lot of cover up and went to school.

Becca tried to start conversation, but nothing worked. "What's wrong with you?!" She finally yelled. Sennae just looked down at her feet. "Talk, speak words, move your mouth, Sennae what's wrong."

Sennae quickly took out the cover up, and wipped off the stuff she had on. "Happy?" She asked coldly.

"Sennae...what...how...who-"

Sennae began to recover the brusie. "Brad, that's who."

Becca's jaw dropped. "Oh, you're kidding right?"

"No Becca, the guy hits like a freaking freight train."

Becca was quiet for a while, but as any good friend would she felt obliged to make her friend feel better. "We'll pull through this, Sennae. I believe in you." Becca watched as her friend, once sure that no one was around, punched the wall so hard she broke a tile. Becca tried to pat her shoulder, but she tore away, and ran to play practice. "This is not good." Becca said to herself.

Sennae threw open the doors to the auditorium, and rampaged in.

"Sennae...you okay?" Brian asked. Sennae just walked by him and took her seat. He followed behind her, and sat down beside her. "Sennae...what happened...talk to me?"

Her gaze floated around the auditorium, Mrs. Puss wasn't here yet, so she took Brian's hand and lead him to the darkness of the back drop. "Listen...last night after I left your house...I ran into someone, and they sorta ruffed me up a bit."

Brian's eyes falshed in worry. "Who was it?!" He asked urgently.

"Just a guy I know, but you need to try and stay low. This guy, in the words of Christne: 'Hunts to kill.' He's not a nice guy."

"Well, oviously if he hurt you. What did he do to you?" Brain asked, looking her up and down.

"Nothing...fatal...I'm fine." Sennae said quietly, not wanting to show Brian her lovlely reminder of Brad.

"Well as long as you made home afterwards, I'm fine."

Sennae noticed that he was swinging her hand back and forth, a sign of anticipation, of wonder. She looked him in the eyes and saw longing. She shook her head and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brain asked.

"You, you're so easy to read."

He raised one eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Pardon?" He asked, letting a french accent slip into his voice.

"I can read your emotions so clearly...it's sortta funny."

Brian oviously didn't get it. "What?"

Sennae rolled her eyes, and in one quick motion, kissed Brian. Once she pulled away she indicated: "Is that not what you wanted?"

"I like this emotion reading thing." Brian said in a dazed voice.

She shook her head, took his hand in hers, and led him back out to the crowd of kids pooling in for play practice.

"There you are!" Becca yelled as she ran up to them.

"Here I am!" Sennae yelled in responce. They all sat down and waited for Mrs. Puss.

"Students!" The yell came from the back of the auditorium. Everyone turned to greet the stranger who had greeted them, except for Sennae.

She froze, curled her fists, and gritted her teeth. "Why here...why now?" Sennae hissed under her breath. "Get out!" She yelled.

"I'm going to be stepping in for Mrs. Puss today. Anybody got any problems with that...no...good!" With that the stranger pulled out a semiautomatic rifle and pointed it at Sennae. "Mlle. if you won't mind coming with me, no one will be hurt here."

"GUN! GET DOWN!" One of the kids yelled. Every one ran for cover and oddly Brad never tore the gun from Sennae's head.

"Back for more?" Hatred and venom dripped from her voice. "Did you alredy kill the kind man who helped me?"

Brad chuckled. "You know me all too well." He said advancing towards Sennae. "There's no way of escaping me this time, Sennae. You have no other choice but to come with me."

Sennae remained sitting, she wasn't going to become his puppet. "The free will has made up it's mind...I am to stay here." She spat at him.

"You know...I thought one bruise would smack some sense into you...but heck two might make you right again." He raised his hand, but Sennae was quicker.

She sent a roundhouse kick to his chest knocking him backwards and on to the ground. He was up on his feet in seconds, but Sennae was totally enraged. She grabbed his throat, and pushed him into a corner. "Sam! Call Tony...we got us a threat." She called to her little brother.

"Here...now?" He asked.

"Yup." Sennae said with a smile spreading across her face.

Sam fumbled with his cell phone, but when he finally got a hold of Tony his first comment was: "Tony?...Smith...Sennae's gone nuts!"

Sennae rolled her eyes. "Give me that!" Sam tossed her the phone. "Tony...this is Inside Agent Smith...I caught Brad. Yes I know what to do...but I'm at school so if you can reserve the job for afterwards...I'd be most greatful."

Brad now made his move. He kicked out Sennae's legs causing her to fall to the ground. But unlike before when she had to act weak, Sennae did a backwards summersalt, then with a graceful backflip, she was back on her feet.

"Bring it on." She waved him on, but he just glared at her. "Come on...I promise you'll get the same results as you would if you stuck a penny in a light socket...your ass is going to fly about eight feet across this room."

He ripped a knife from a holster on his wrist. "I was going to make it quick...one bullet to the head, and it was going to be over. Not anymore, slowly...and painfully."

Sennae raised her eye brow. "Sure...if you can get a hand on me."

Sam immedaitly stepped back. Sennae had taken self-defence lessons since she was three, and had assassin skills thrown into that, it was a deadly combination. Brad came running at her, the knife trailing from his wrist on a sting, this was a new method that Sennae met with a sinister grin. Brad swung his wrist forward sending the knife with it. Sennae waited, watching carefully as the blade soared towards her. She jerked to the side, and with great percision, caught the blade between her teeth. Sam knew that for Sennae that was nothing, she was waiting for the right time to do damage. All the other kids watched in amazment. She grabbed the handel, and bit the string away from it. "One more chance." She said tonelessly.

"Bring it." Brad said coldly.

She slipped the knife into her shoe, making sure it sat loosley between the laces. Brad seeing she was distracted, came at her. She jumped over him in a flash and while still in air, kicked his head like a soccer ball. She did a quick round off, then launched after him again. He grabbed her hair, but that meant nothing at the moment. She tore back, making sure he wouldn't get a solid grip. He tried to grab the knife, but missed.

"Sennae, hurry and get this over with." Sam instructed.

Brad turned and began to run after him.

_Good job Sam. He's wide open now. _As Sennae said these words in her head, she threw a round house kick and with the right amount of force sent the knife out from between her shoe laces and into Brad's back. Sam had quickly moved to the side. He had seen Sennae use this move before, and often Sennae had enough force to send it through the victom and into the nearest wall. Brad was lucky, it only went in as far as the handle.

Sennae began to walk over to him, it was what Sam called the death walk. She walked one step at a time, her left leg crossing right leg, right crossing left, her shoulders level, and her arms glued to her sides. It was truely a frightening scene for her victoms. "You still alive babe?" She asked a sinister grin spreading across her face. Brad began to cough, and fell to his knees. "Yes...well let me fix that." Sennae grabbed the handle of the knife.

She was prepared to rip it down his back, but Becca suddenly yelled: "NO SENNAE, DON'T DO IT!" Sennae turned to see tears in Becca's eyes. "PLEASE...this side of you scares me!"

Sennae began to laugh. "Soryy Becca, but this is how the buisness goes...there's no turning back now. I'm going to make it...slow...but joyful." She turned back to Brad, but it was too late.

He had ripped the knife from his back and now had it to Sennae's throat. Sennae backed into him and felt his arm restrain her own arms. "You know what they say about assassins...they have the same personalities as a vampire." Brad's breath was cold on her cheek, and made her shiver.

Sennae saw the blood on the knife as he pressed it closer to her throat. "Indeed, I may have the suductiveness of a vampiress, but I don't drink blood."

"Well...here's you chance to start." Now Brad ran his teeth along her neck, he was definately enjoying himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sennae could see every one staring at her, waiting for her response. Brian was gripping the back of his seat rather tightly, and Becca was shivering and didn't dare to look at the act any longer. "You think this is funny?" Sennae hissed to him. "You always got to have the last laugh, you're a sick freak."

His teeth had reached her shoulder, and now he was laughing, laughing an evil laugh that rang through out the auditorium.

All of a sudden Tony and his crew of assassins came flying into the auditorium. "Drop the girl, Brad!" Tony yelled.

Brad looked in their direction, giving Sam his chance to shine. He ran at him taking him down with a strong punch to the head. Sennae broke free and ran over to Brian. Brad grabbed Sam's shirt and threw him into the wall. "You're just a stupid computer geek who needs his sister or fight his battles. Why don't you leave the fighting for the big boys?"

Sam stood back up. "I might not be a skilled as my sister or as strong as Tony's body guards, but I got the technological skill to beat you." Sam grabbed one of Sennae's knifes and cut a wire he had laid down earlier that day. A piece of pipe broke from the ceiling and fell a few feet away from Brad.

"Uh...missed me dork face." He said, a grin appearing across his face. Sam pulled out one of his famous red button boxes.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled, and after pressing the big red button, the pipe exploded. This sent Brad flying exactly eight feet across the room. "That's from the _big boys_ upstairs." Sam said with a laugh.

Tony's guys surrounded Brad, but he still broke free. As he ran out he threw a knife into a wall. "No more second chances Smith. You better watch your back."

Her and Becca both looked at each other. "You come after her, you'll have to deal with all of us." Becca said, kinds hiding behind Sennae.

"Not a problem." He said as he left.

Sennae stared at the door for a few seconds, then began to ponder her information. "He was wearing a vest...shit!"

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Then how'd the blood get there?" Becca asked.

"It's a mechanism," Sam began to explain. "it was fake blood. It also absorbed the shock of Sennae's attack, how the knife appeared to go in...I don't know."

"I have that with my vest, it inflates on impact making it appear as if the wound has already swelled."

Sam nodded. "That explains it. Next time we'll have to expose that."

"No need."

"Why not?" Sam shot Sennae a worried glance.

"Give me a gun and a back up knife...and I'll kill him on the spot."

"Spoken from experience?" Sam asked.

"Much experience." Was Sennae's answer.

"Not good...not good at all." Was all Becca could manage.

Sam and Sennae left right after that. They needed trackers, weapons, and a back up crew. The play was that night and there was no doubt Brad was going to be there. Sennae's life was on the roller coaster of life and death, she needed to find a way to switch tracks.

----

Sennae had been in the bathroom for two hours preparing for the play, and so far she had her hair done.

"Sennae I got to go to the bathroom!" Sam yelled as he banged on the door.

"Go find a bush, bugler brain!" She yelled, as she turned on her bathroom radio. She put in her J Lo CD and began to play _Lets Get Loud._ She pronounced the Spanish as if it were English and kept up with the fast pace tempo. Her mother had some Hispanic in her and had passed that onto Sennae.

"Sennae...your brother needs to use the bathroom!" Her father yelled over the music.

"Sorry Poppy, no can do." She yelled back, letting her Spanish accent trail though her voice.

"Sennae!" Her mother yelled. It wouldn't take a brain surgeon to tell Sennae her mom was getting mad.

"Coe Mommy!" She yelled back.

"Let your brother go to the bathroom!"

Sennae rolled her eyes. "I'm...not decent." She yelled back.

"Bull!" Sam yelled in a strained voice.

"Samuel Smith...watch your mouth." She heard her father scorn Sam.

"Frig my mouth...I got to go!"

Sennae snickered in laughter. She slipped out of her robe, revealing her before-performance-outfit. They were doing a pre-performance to the song _Stick to the Status Quo_ to remind the competition that they ruled. She was wearing a jam mini skirt accompanied by a pink sash. She had thrown on a pink came and had a white blouse over that, it looked rather cute with her black boots. "Brad would have liked this entire." She said with a smirk.

"I'm sure he would...he loves anything you wear, or lack there of! Now Sennae open the damn door!" Sam yelled.

Sennae unlocked the door and stepped out revealing her outfit to her family. "Oh Sennae, how cute." Her mother squealed, coming over to play with her straightened hair.

John just twitched. "You're not going out looking like that...are you?"

Sennae smiled sweetly at him. "It's for the performance, Dad."

"I thought it was _The Phantom of the Opera_ not _The Desperate House Wives_."

"It is...we just got to scare the competition." She turned and ran to her room.

"If it involves dancing on a table...the only person she'll scare is me."

"John!" Jane smacked his shoulder and walked away.

Sennae was silently arming herself, tightening her trusty ankle holster. _Do I really want to do this_. She asked herself pondering the thought. She looked at the clock. "I got like two hours till the pre performance." She lay down on her bed and decided to rest her eyes. She dozed off into a dream...a dream of pure terror.

!--The Dream--!

Sennae found herself sitting in a dark tunnel. "Hello...anyone out there?" A dark shadow was swirling around her. She reached for her knife, but it wasn't there. "Whoever you are...you come near me...I'll kick your ass."

"You don't want to kill me...you're to weak."

_He's in my dreams! This isn't good! _She began to think of a late filled condor, anything that seemed happy. She opened her eyes, the darkness was still there. _I can't control my own dreams anymore! I'm losing my mental stability! This is in no way good!_ This was an inside assassins worst nightmare. She had read articles about some of the most famous assassins dying in their sleep...dying of fright! "Get out my head! You can't control me!" Someone came up behind her. A familiar arm slid around her waist and arms.

"Chill out. It's only a dream." She heard the hiss of a vampire, then came the sharp pain in her neck.

_I don't like this dream...wake up...WAKE UP! **WAKE UP!**_

!--End of Dream--!

Sennae jolted upright in her bed. "Wake up!" She screamed. Jane was sitting on the end of her bed looking at her curiously.

"Are you alright? Sweetie don't go through with this if you think you'll crash...because if you crash, you'll crash hard."

Sennae gave herself a good shake and sat up. "No mom, really, I'm fine."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Someday...**_

Sennae looked into the mirror at her expressions. "Sheer terror, exhaustion,...death." She turned around and sat down on her bed. "I can't go on like this...and I can't quite because of Sam. So what the hell can I do about this whole thing?" Sennae closed her eyes and thought through her training, nothing had prepared her for this. "I'll...I'll have to end this before tonight." She raised herself from her bed and grabbed her phone, then dialed Brad's number. She waited a few seconds and the sound that reached her ears made her drop the phone.

"SENNAE...HE'S GOING TO KILL MY MOM AND I!!!" Becca's voice screeched into the phone. Sennae didn't waste anytime she grabbed one knife, one gun, and took off for the door.

As Sennae sprinted down the stairs Jane followed close behind-having seen her exit her room. "Sennae, talk to me, what's going on?"

"If you or Dad or Sam follow me...I'll kill you." Sennae yanked open the door and then slammed the door shut. As she ran to her mother's blue V12 Vanquish she pulled out the keys. After veering out of the driveway, she sped off towards Becca's house which was three blocks away. "I'm going to kill him, and this time I'll make sure the job gets done." As Sennae drove she realzed that this could possibly be the last mission she ever went on. It was one of the thoughts that Sennae had never dared let enter her train of thought, but now she had to think and hard. She screeched the car to a stop infront of Becca's blackened house, and took out a small piece of paper.

_Mom, Dad, and Sam,  
I'm sorry that I ran away so fast, but as you can see it was important. If you happen to find me before the cops do, don't bother cleaning up the scene. If I can't kill Brad no one can-with the exception of you Dad-so leave it to the police department. And also I love each and everyone of you.  
Sennae  
p.s. Yes Sam since I am dead you can knock down the wall between our rooms and create one big one for yourself._

Sennae felt two small tears fall from her eyes and then she choked back a sob. "Lets go Smith, suck it up." She raised herself from the vechile and armed herself with the knife and gun. "You're ready, now lets go show him-" Suddenly a gunshot rang from the house and Sennae sprinted to the door and kicked it down. "BECCA!" She took out her knife and cautiously made her way towards the living room-there was still no answer. She peeked cautiously around the corner and saw nothing. "Where-" A sudden foot collided with the back of her head sending her into the room. She caught herself before she hit the floor and did a front flip only to see a bullet whiz past her head.

"So you've come...I knew you would in a way." Brad's smooth voice floated to her ears, but this time it held a sickening viruse. Sennae landed and turned to face him.

"Cut the chit chat and tell me where Becca and her mother are." She readied her knife and he aimed his gun.

"If I were you...I'd be worried about myself right now." He fired off, and with trained eyes and muscles Sennae deflected the bullet with her knife. A sudden strain made her wince, she had been told never to use this type of trainging, and had never found it neccesary to practice. "Poor thing, the fight has yet to begin and you're in pain."

She tore forward, her muscles tense with anger. "You die here!" He aimed his gun and fired off another bullet, but Sennae was a tad quicker. She dodged it skillfully and whipped out her gun and aimed for his head. "I can pull a triger just as fast as you." She pulled the trigger, but her dodged the bullet with a flip. She readied her blade and pushed forward , waiting for him to land. When he did she took a quick swipe at him, slashing his shoulder, but he smashed her in the face with his gun.

As she fell to the floor she yelled out in pain, nothing holding it in any longer. She lay there knowing that she had to get up on her feet, but the feeling of warm blood spilling down her cheek scared her...she was losing. Before Sennae could react Brad was on top of her, holding her down with all his strength. "You thought it would be easy didn't you, well news flash-YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DIE HERE." Now she felt the tears, she was beyond her breaking point this was too much. "You poor thing, tell me do you cry for your life, or for your love?"

"If it's love that you thought you saw in my eyes when I looked at Brian...you're wrong!" She spat the words out between her ragged breaths. "My life means nothing to me now, I came here prepared to die, but it's the thought of losing to you-the man who I've trusted for so long-that makes me cry such fragile tears."

"I wouldn't lie if I were you, it's unbecoming." He clenched her wrist until it snapped under his immense strength. Sennae felt the pain shoot through her with an electrifying heat. She screamed so loud her throat burned. "Oh please, that's nothing, just a broken wrist."

She threw her leg around and smashed him in the head. He tumbled off and recovered as quickly as she did. "Consider that to be your parting gift." Sennae held her wrist close to her, cradling it gently as so to not cause more pain. She reached for her knife and got it at the ready. "Let this be the last time we ever cross paths." She thrust forward and dug her knife deep into his unguarded shoulder. But it was then that she felt the intensity of his hate. He dug his own knife, deep, deep, into the muscles of her back. Sennae stiffened under the knife's great power and fell against him.

"Amazing isn't it." He whispered in her ear. "How one little mistake can cost you your life." She pulled her knife from his shoulder and jabbed it into his stomach causing him to buckle and fall onto the couch, her falling with him.

"A life for a life." She muttered. "Let it be known that I got the final strike." She looked into his eyes, full of hate and anger. And that's when she realized how wrong this was. If she hadn't loved Brad then why did she stay with him for so long, knowing that it would end so soon. Why would every kiss have been filled with passion and ever caress so sensational. _I've miss judged my feelings of hate for hurt._ She realized coldly. _I can't kill him. _She looked at the wound in his stomach, bleeding so badly it would surely kill him. She pulled herself up as high as she could and ripped off a piece of her shirt, pushing it against the wound.

"What...are you doing?" Brad asked as the color began to fade from his face.

"Brad, I-I don't want to kill you." The look on his face was weakly hard. "I've miss judged my feelings for you and even though I know it's hard to believe, but I love you more than anyone on this Earth. And if I die here, I'll die knowing that you lived to find another woman who could treat you better." His mouth dropped open, and for a time Sennae had no idea if he had passed.

"You mean it." He whispered. "I can see it in your eyes, those eyes that I've grown to love." He pulled his knife from her back and weakly set her on the couch and limped to what Sennae knew to be the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with what looked to be a first aid kit, and a big one at that. "I-I'm going to sew you up, and I'm hoping you'll do the same for me."

"I will." She whispered. He rolled her over, and lifted her shirt. He tried to make the whole thing as painless as possible, but still tight enough to hold. In the end it was a clean job, and Sennae did the same. Then they laid there on the couch, in each others arms, knowing it would be a while before they saw each other again.

"I'm going to go work for my father." Brad announced proudly. "In France, so promise me you'll visit."

"I promise." She whispered before kissing him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! FIRST HE'S TRYING TO KILL US AND THEN YOU TWO ARE MAKING OUT, THIS IS SOOOOO WRONG?!" Becca's voice boomed from the stairs. She was bound with many lengths of rope and looked like hell had just frozen over.

"Uh...well...there was a misunderstanding." I said bleakly.

"Misunderstanding my ass!" She yelled and threw herself down the last step, not landing gracefully. Sennae limped to her and untied her.

"It's just that...sometimes an assassins feelings can get in the way of what really lies behind the mask."

"Well the cops are coming to arrest him, so whatever you two have to do, do it now." Becca spat and ran up stairs no doubt to free her mother.

"Brad," Sennae breathed rushing to his side. "this is where we part, but we will meet again right?"

As if to answer Brad took her in his arms and kissed her with such passion her head spun. "Someday I hope that we will be married, with children, and a dog or cat, and they won't have to suffer as we have." He rested his head against hers.

"Someday..." She whispered, letting go of him.

"Someday..." And in the blink of an eye he was gone, out the door and no doubt heading off to France.

Sennae crashed to the floor, feeling the pain of her wound for the first time, and put her head between her knees.

"Sennae?" Becca's mother's smooth voice reached her ears. "Oh my dear, thank you for saving us!" She said with great gratitude, but then Sennae felt a stitch pop, and the pain pulsed through her.

"Mom...Sennae is bleeding!" Becca yelled and suddenly two pairs of hands were holding her, trying to sooth her. "What'd he do to you?" Becca asked worried.

"The knife, it went into my back, and then he sewed me up, and I-" Another wave of pain ran her words dry.

"Sennae..." A new voice came to her ears.

"Sam," She whispered.

"Oh my god, MOM, DAD, SHE'S IN HERE! SHE'S BLEEDING!" Feet began to swirl around her as if to make her more dizzy.

"Sennae, what happened, what did he do to you?" Her father's frantic voice boomed in her ears.

"Don't worry about it Dad, just let it go." She pushed herself up, only to be held down by Jane.

"Don't move, we need to get you to a hospital." Jane pulled her into her lap and began to talk casual. "Is he dead?"

"No."

"Did you injury him."

"Yes."

"How bad?"

"Enough."

Then Sam jumped in. "Do you think we'll ever see him again, Sennae?"

"Someday..." She whispered before falling into into darkness.

* * *

**Never fear people it's not over yet, someday is going to come sooner than you think. And with so many dark twists and turns it'll be wild. So stay tuned for..._Fighting For the Knife..._the next chapter in Sennae's life. Remember to R&R because you love the story!!!! **


End file.
